User talk:DaMigster
Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png *Archive 1 Thank You~! Cosmiggy, thank you so much for helping me out with restoring my pages! I can't thank you enough. But I know you said I wasn't blocked, but on my profile, It said I was "An Inmate in Azkaban" and I couldn't edit anything or go on chat because It said I didn't have to rights. And at the bottom of every page it would tell me when F7U12 was blocked because he used MY ip address... What does that mean? Anyway, I can edit things now, so it's not a big deal anymore. Thanks again! JessiPhan 17:42, March 9, 2012 (UTC) To Do List Yeah, you said to me about this some time ago. So, how do you make those Admin to do list or whatnot? Well since its morning already and maybe they're all asleep or something, maybe you can help me on this. Either call me or owl me. But not now, call me maybe about noon. Will you walk the path of Asura? 01:20, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Teachers Don't worry about the teacher's page for now. I'm working on redoing it for next semester already. If you want to see what I have, here it is: User:Bond em7/Sandbox/Teachers. If anything's wrong with it, feel free to change it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 04:18, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Of course; everyone can. I changed it so it didn't introduce myself as Echostar so everyone can use it. Make sure that you're just using it for new users though. And I don't mind if you use my siggy template. Echostar 12:48, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Sorting Thanks. I was rifing through the history and it was confusing cause the results weren't certain. The banner? Just order one here and get it in by tomorrow - the requests are pouring in :) SkyTimeGirl 13:24, March 10, 2012 (UTC) : How's this? Just tell me if you want anything tweaking: SkyTimeGirl 13:36, March 10, 2012 (UTC) : Re: That's fine with me; but you lost some links when you were changing the format. Please edit the bubbles so that the links to the character pages and the bureaucrat talk pages are there. Thanks! Echostar 13:44, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Start=up guides I noticed the modifications you made to the guides, which are good, but I think they're a little lengthy. You almost turned them into the starting guide, but since we already have one of those, could we remove the double information to make the welcome messages shorted, and just put a link to the start-up guide? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:38, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Head of Slytherin As HoR is leaving the wiki and Professor Kinsel is becoming Headmaster, we'll need a new Head of Slytherin. Would you be willing for your character Professor Delacour to take on that position. Thanks! Echostar 23:41, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorting Gif Hi. I have a cool gif to put on the Sorting page instead of the still photo. Can we put it on the page? SkyTimeGirl 08:23, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Herbology Exam ravenclaw quiddich team captain page can some one check the fourm and on this page ravenclaw quidich team it says there are spaces but on the team captain page no ones checking the fourms because i put mine down 3 months ago (december) and still no one checked it Lorddimertelo2213 18:13, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Really sorry that you still think I'm mad because I am not. The "warning" refers to something that is system generated that will not let you save the navigation bar unless you 1) fix the problem 2) bypass the system warning by clicking the publish button while its still loading. Sorry for the confusion! Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 21:43, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Chat Could you go on chat? I'm bored. Thanks. Vince 07:58, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay That is certaintly not a problem. You can mention my characters whenever you need (on good terms) even if they havent met yet. --~Peislandgal 18:18, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Messages I'm moving my welcome messages for Sorting to Template:Welcome Gryffindor, etc. so it's clearly accessible to everyone. Echo ar 00:03, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Help If you are online can you come to chat please I need help. House Tournament Hey, if you want to GM for the torunament, I think the only contestant really still "playing" is Marcus (Windsword), and since his GM is supposed to be HoR, I would ask him if you coudl GM. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:30, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Prep If you're sure a class page isn't being used, then you can go ahead and lock it for admin edits only. As for archives, I think the only archives that don't get deleted would be Talk Page archives, though I know HoR had his bot delete a bunch of archives already. Still, the red links to the archives need to be deleted on each page. We'll need to do that in all rp locations. Feel free to delete any roleplay and clear any page for next semester as long as there isn't an active roleplay going on there right now. So, for example, you can probably clear the Black Lake, but I would wait on the library and dorms until next week. As for the shops, feel free to delete all the archives, and all the requests that have been granted for this school year, but make sure you don't delete any new requests, or requests that have just been granted. If you have any more questions, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:32, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Top Students I love your top students page. I may steal it for Transfiguration, and ask anyone else who taught a class this semester to do so as well. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:59, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :Yes it is. The other big wiki I've edited is the Final Fantasy Wiki. You should check out my userpage there. :P. Anyway, I'm very much like a paladin, so a friend made me a custon sprite of a paladin, so I've used it as my pic. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:08, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm also going to redo your Top students page, and put it here:General RP:Herbology/Top Students. I'm also going to ask that any teaching posting final grades do the same for their class, so the class and grades are in the same place. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:31, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Transfiguration Homework You characters Mary Jane Alexandria and Bernadette Johnson comlpeted the transfiguration final, but not all the required homework. If you complete this, I will give you a final grade. Also, Albus Delacour completed the final, but never turned in any homework. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:05, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Divination Please have your character Maureen Archuleta complete her Divination final here. Echo ar 16:11, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Charms } |text=Can you check my homework on James Weasleys homework page }} can yoju help me plz i have a new character but i cant make his talkk bubble propaly can you do it for me plz :I took care of this. I made him a multi-bubble template here, and added the second bubble. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:25, March 16, 2012 (UTC) : Charms : Re: The talk bubble looks great; thanks for making it! Echo ar 23:45, March 18, 2012 (UTC) It looks great! Echo ar 13:29, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Head Girl Maureen has been selected by the Headmaster as the Head Girl. Feel free to update her page, and the Head Girl's Message in the Prefect Carriage. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:13, March 19, 2012 (UTC) The Snitch The Snitch is up on the Quidditch match! Echo ar 13:56, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Spell List I have compiled a partail list of Harry Potter spells, and classified them by what they do and the Year that can use them. If you get time, please check it out here, and leave any comments here. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:45, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Slytherin Quidditch Team If you would like to keep your position on the Slytherin Quidditch team, please apply here by Saturday. Echo ar 23:45, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Quidditch Please re-tryout for your quidditch position here. A team will be decided early next term. --~Peislandgal 11:37, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Ravenclaw Quidditch You have to go into each page, and then delete them, and they won't be there anymore. If you want, I can do it for you, just let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:17, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Arithmancy Cancelled Arithmancy has been cancelled, so Mary Jane Alexandria can sign up for a different class. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:27, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Spell System Questions I answered your questions in the staffroom, but I will again here, just in case. If you are teaching the students a spell not on the list, please get Echo or myself to approve it first, then we will add it to the list. When the students learn it, they will add it to their list of known spells on their character pages. Also, any spells they learn from teachers, roleplying etc, will be granted IN ADDITION to the spells they get at the beginning of the year, so the ones they get at the beginning of the year are just their basic list, and they can add to it by going to classes and such. Good questions, and let me know if you have anymore. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:13, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :The spell list looks good, except I noticed you have a cuse (Conjuctivitis Curse), and Sectumsempra and wondered why you wanted them. Also, I think for now, I want the B-crats to approve the spells learned elsewhere, though I will have the admins start helping with that soon. I just want to keep a close eye, and make sure the system works and everything first. I think I'm just going to talk to Echo and see if she agrees to make you both permenant, as you've been a lot of help. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:14, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I'm fine if you remove the Cunjuctivitus Curse, just remember that Sectumsempra is dark magic, and can permentally hurt or kill someone, and you will be punished for using it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:29, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Talk Bubble and Character Box Hi, how do you make a talk bubble and Character box? Alicia21 Thanks Spell List Unless a spell is put in the golden box (See Staffroom for an example), don't add it to your spell list. I'll let the teacher know to use it if she wants the spell learned by the students. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:52, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Clearance Card Miggy, you didn't come to school today. We kept running from HS campus to GS campus because of the clearance card. I think you still have 2 subjects that are not signed (I think its EP and Math). You have to come tomorrow to get it signed. Also, I think you still don't have the Guidance Counselor's signature. You're not the only one who has problems, there are others too. Vince 03:35, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Duelling Club First off, I like your idea. It's very well thought out and detailed. My only question is, do you think we need this right now? It appears to me that most of the roleplaying and such onthie wiki seems to be the admin team right now. If we had a bunch of users, I would go ahead and do this right away, but it seems to me that without that, it would just be more work and roleplaying for those who already do it. Here's what I suggest. Se up a poll for the community like the one Echostar did for quidditch a couple weeks back, and post an admin message saying where the poll is. If people want it, then we'll implement it, and if not we'll keep the idea for when we have more users. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:18, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Class Hi. I see you haven't RPed much on Herbology or 5th Year Charms section. Could you update them please? SkyTimeGirl 12:32, April 1, 2012 :I'll have Aquile take over your Herbology Class as a sub tomorrow. Thanks for letting me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 21:43, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorting Just a quick reminder: remember that when you Sort someone, make sure to use the Template:Welcome Gryffindor etc. if the user is new. Also make sure to add the characters to the student lists such as this one. As of now only admins can edit these lists, so if you see that Sky, Jessi, or Vince Sorted a student please add them to the lists if I haven't done so already. Bond hopes to promote them to temp admin soon, and then permanent admin, so this shouldn't be an issue for much longer anyway. Thanks! Echo ar 16:37, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Shop Templates I have moved the various shop templates into one big template. Please check out my blog post here when you get the chance. Echo ar 19:54, April 7, 2012 (UTC) DAtDA Could you finish your roleplay at Head of Ravenclaw's Office? Thanks! Echo ar 12:04, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Dueling Club Hey, maybe it would be a good idea just to re-create the dueling club we already have instead of starting a new one. Then we wouldn't have two. You can find the current one here. --~Peislandgal 11:28, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, Herbology is your class, so if you would like to take it back, feel free. Also, see the suggestion above. Can you work with that, or do you want to completely re-create it? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:37, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Go ahead, though I would ask that either you use the same pages, so the links to the dueling club stay, or you use the 'What Links Here' admin tool to check what links to all the pages you're going to delete and delete all the old links. If you need help with this, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:50, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Herbology When you get a chance, please update your herbology class, as it needs a bit of teaching. If you can't or don't have time, let me know and I'll keep Professor Aquile going a bit longer. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:31, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :It's now been about a week since Herbology has been updated by a teacher. Please update it, or let me know to do it. Also, I know some homework has been turned in, so if you get a chance to grade it, please do. Again, if you don't have the time, and want to foucs on the other classes you're teaching, let me know and we'll make arangements. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:40, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey, no problem. I just wanted to make sure you were still teaching it. Just make sure you update it by this weekend.Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:50, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Berna Yep, we can do that. Just put INACTIVE or something similar on top of her character page. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:37, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorting When you sort, please make sure you do ALL of the following when you sort: #Sort the person, and put what house they're in, along with changing the category. #Let the User know on their talk page what house thy've been sorted into AND leave the welcome template (Ex. #Update the House List and add the Character's name alphabetically(Ex. Talk:Gryffindor Tower/Students) I'll take care of the rest of Stella Starr, but please try to do this in the future. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:08, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Inactivity No problem. Thanks for letting me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 23:03, April 14, 2012 (UTC)